Mass Effect:Akuze
by Nocturnal Stillness
Summary: Another short story about my character Matthew Shepard  Soldier, Colonist   Sole Survivor   This time the story is set out as a report he had to compile after being attacked by Thresher Maws on Akuze.


April 24, 2177

For the Attention of: Captain David Anderson

Subject: Investigation of Akuze.

Reported by: Lieutenant Commander Matthew Shepard

Captain Anderson,

Four days ago, the Systems Alliance sent my unit to the colony of Akuze. During this mission, fifty of my fellow marines were killed by a previously unheard of species [Species designation; BW347]. Following is a report of the events leading up to and including the mission itself.

The following are message transcripts between Alliance Command and the Colony Supervisor Arnold Tibet.

April 19, 2177 17:30 hours -

For attention of Alliance Command:

From: Colony Supervisor Arnold Tibet

Subject: Akuze Colony [HIGH IMPORTANCE]

I need to report the pioneer team from Akuze has failed to report in over the past three times. Can I request a unit to investigate? I fear it may be Batarians or raiders.

April 19, 2177 18:45 hours -

For attention of Colony Supervisor Arnold Tibet

From: Alliance Command

Subject: RE: Akuze Colony

Our reports state there has been no activity of either Batarians or Slave traders within the vicinity of Akuze. Is it possible that it is a mere communications error? Please double check communication relay to see if it is not just a technical issue.

April 19, 2177 21:07 hours-

For attention of Alliance Command:

From: Colony Supervisor Arnold Tibet

Subject: Akuze Colony [HIGH IMPORTANCE]

We have triple checked all systems. We are operational and still no word from Akuze. I really believe we need to send someone to investigate.

April 19, 2177 22:00 hours-

For attention of Colony Supervisor Arnold Tibet

From: Alliance Command

Subject: RE: Akuze Colony

We have arranged for the SSV London to head to Akuze and drop a marine unit to investigate. Please keep trying to establish contact with the pioneer team. In addition, can you forward all previous reports received from the team to the SSV London.

The following are actual communications from our unit.

April 20, 2177 08:00 hours-

Commander Baker: This colony is deserted, where is everyone?

Corporal Toombs: We are wasting our time Sir. There is nothing here.

Lieutenant Commander Shepard: We need to keep looking. Their families need to know what happened.

April 20, 2177 08:15 hours-

Baker: Where the hell is Private Lucas? Has anyone seen that lazy son of a bitch?

Shepard: I do not know Sir he was right behind me a minute ago.

Private Carmine: What is that!

Corporal Priestly: No, oh god someone help me…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[The next few minutes of communications was a mixture of static, gunfire and screams]

April 20, 2177 08:20 hours-

Baker: Keep firing! How many of these bastards are there?

Shepard: I have counted at least four Sir.

Toombs: Jesus Sir, what are these? They weren't in the reports!"

Baker: I do not know. We need to get to the landing zone, how many marines are left?

Shepard: including us Sir, we are down to twelve.

Baker: Shit. If you can hear this get the hell out of here head to the landing zone! That is an order! Now Shepard you and Toombs follow. [Sound of something wet hitting the commander before he goes silent]

Toombs: You have to be kidding me. Shepard these things spit acid?

Shepard: It does not matter just get to the landing zone…

[Communications interrupted again- more screams but less gunfire this time]

April 20, 2177 08:22 hours-

Shepard: This is Lieutenant Commander Matthew Shepard requesting EVAC. Everyone else is dead. We were attacked by monsters they have killed my entire unit. I lost Toombs when one of them burst from the ground behind us. He turned to fire and they got him, they dragged him screaming into the ground. I fired my rifle and it did not do anything. Toombs I am sorry. Can anyone hear me? Please…anyone…help me…

[Communications go silent for the last time]

A shuttle picked us up and I was taken to the medical bay. Upon my arrival, I was interviewed by Alliance officials regarding the new aliens. My initial report and interviews are attached to this message.

Signed:

Lieutenant Commander Matthew Shepard.


End file.
